SideQuacked
by herochan1313
Summary: A side story for Scrooge Mcduck's Quacky Shack with a few side stories from Q.S . Be prepared for mindless comedy and or slight weirdness.


**Because I thought this was a good idea, here's a side story to Scrooge McDuck's Quacky Shack: Side Quacked. As always I own nothing but **

**plot.**

* * *

It seemed innocent enough at first, after all Terra had heard Xion say a lot of things when they started dating. But when she "accidently" asked Vanitas and

Paine if they were dating when she and Terra met them n the park….well let's just say Van wasn't cool with that.

"I WILL RIP YOUR INNARDS OUT AND USE THEM FOR SYNTHESIS!"

The former evil keyweilder cried as he began the chase towards Xion and Terra. Terra normally could have out run Van easily, but seeing as he had a

struggling Xion on his shoulder that wasn't going to happen today. Terra started heading towards the nearest safe haven, Merlin's house, when Xion noticed

Van falling to the ground as he faded and yelled.

"Terra! I think Van might be tela-!"

Her words were cut off as the dark keyweilder appeared in front of them with a demonic grin and sang.

"Here's Vanny! ~"

He would have brought his Void Gear keyblade down on them right then and there but luckily Terra managed to sidestep just as the blade was falling. Van fell

to the ground at once and cursed as he tried to get up, allowing Terra to hi-tail it faster. Van just smirked as he faded again and began to search for his prey.

By that point Terra was near Merlin's but at Xion's suggestion they ducked into a dark alley to hide. He gently lowered her as he caught his breath, trying not

to alert Van to their hiding spot.

"Is he gone?"

Terra huffed out as he began to inhale deeply, Xion was going to say the coast was clear when she saw something behind him and froze. Terra looked at her

quizzically before he looked behind him and say Vanitas halfway out of the wall.

"Not going anywhere for a while? Have a Vanitas brand Chocolate stick."

The dark blader said as he impishly smiled and offered his prey candy bars. The accepted at once and it seemed all was forgotten until Vanitas suddenly face

palmed and said.

"Wait a minute…. RAGE FACE!"

With that the hunt resumed and Vanitas started to outright chase then as he began humming the "Jaws" theme. Just as Terra neared Merlin's door Xion

screamed as Vanitas jumped forward and prepared to slash… instead he simly poked Xion's forehead and said.

"It's not nice to start rumors."

Before he ran off, leaving a very annoyed Terra looking ready to chase Xion.

* * *

[Side story 2: Riku vs. Cut-out Cloud.]

Riku had always been stubborn when it came to certain things: work, play, fighting Heartless. But he'd never assumed that stubbornness would one day lead

him to fighting a cardboard cut-out to the death. Earlier that day he had been doing inventory for all the stock while Sora and the others were helping

customers. And that's when he found…Him.

"Okay let's see, we have plenty of stuff for ice cream. Need more Ventus air shoes, Lea brand non-stick pans, and Terra style long skirts (or whatever the hel

l that thing he wore instead of pants was.). And…What the hell are these Riku wigs made from my hair?! No wonder I've been thinking I'm balding!"

As Riku was checking things off the list he found something that would soon be the thorn in his side: Cut-out Cloud. At first it looked like a harmless

cardboard version of the beloved hero Cloud (Fun fact, no one had seen the real one since the fan girls descended on Radiant Garden.) But the second Riku

looked away from I he heard it mutter.

"I'm awesomer than you.[1]"

At that Riku found himself being stared down by the piece of cardboard who inched closer to him. Riku started to slowly back away when Cut-out Cloud

started to shuffle towards him with the intent to fight. The second he got close enough to Riku the view of the room grew black and they found themselves in

a separate dimension for battle. Riku knew he couldn't stop this senseless battle so he decided to go all out at once.

[Riku uses limit break: Dark fury]

Riku started a rapid fury of slashes at the cardboard but it didn't seem to be doing anything, and once it was done all the cut-out did was shuffle towards Riku

and fell on him. Killing him instantly. When Sora found him hours later all Riku said was.

"You say anything about this and I tell Aqua about the pictures."

And with that a bitter rivalry as born….even if was a bit one-sided.

* * *

[Side story 3: Ven and Kai's failed plans no. 1.]

Ventus had though up a foolproof plan to get revenge on Sora for stealing "his" Aqua. With Kairi helping him out the two had decided to separate Sora from

the one thing he cherished more than Aqua: his hair gel. After a risky adventure Kairi had somehow managed to sneak into Sora's room (all the workers at

the Q.S got free room from Scrooge….oddly enough.) And when he wasn't looking she swiped his prized hair care product. Upon returning to a waiting Ven

they expected Sora to panic and then have to put his hair in something besides spikes. And as expected he later came into work with his hair combed and put

into a ponytail. Kairi almost lost it there but Aqua beat her to the punch as she rushed her boyfriend and began to gush.

"Oh Sora! Your new hair looks so good!"

Without warning the bluenette then began to use his new ponytail as a "leash" as she forced him to her and began to "steal his air". They soon disregarded

the others and were soon on the floor as Aqua was telling Sora how much she liked his new hair. Needless to say Ven and Kairi checked this one off as a

failure…and then had to wash their eyes with bleach as Aqua tried to suffocate poor Sora with her breasts.

* * *

**And with that the first three side stories are done! Reviews are welcome!**

**[1] Yet again anyone who gets this get's a round of cheers**


End file.
